


The Start of Something Great

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute friendship fic, Fluff, I really love Eleanor and park, Other, Pre Canon, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Charlie's feeling lonely at Coal Hill but luckily for him, April is there for him.The beginning of their friendship.





	The Start of Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> 'Okay, so about that playlist request thing, sorry it took me so long to send this ask and you really don't have to do this, guessing was a great fun anyway! But I've realised I'd love to read some April/Charlie friendship, like pre-canon era but you know, no pressure at all'

Charlie felt out of place in Coal Hill. The problem with starting at sixth form was Quill being the only person he knew and they weren't on very good terms.

Charlie had tried talking to the other sixth formers but while he spoke the language (thanks to the TARDIS translation circuits) he was missing the social skills and pop culture of Earth. (There was someone but Charlie always felt like he was dying around Matteusz. According to google it was a sign of a crush, whatever that meant.)

He found Coal Hill's library was the best place to go. Charlie understood libraries, Rhodia had been full of them, full of knowledge and culture. (It hurt too much to think about his home.) Google was helpful but books were universal.

"Excuse me?" Charlie almost dropped his book. "Sorry." The girl who had spoken to him said. She was in his Physics class, usually quiet and almost always smiling.

"I'm okay."

She hesitated a moment before sitting in the chair next to him. "You're new, aren't you?"

"I moved from Sheffield for sixth form," Charlie told her. The Doctor had given them both a cover story. Charlie had wanted an opportunity to experience Earth's education and he was enjoying it so far; loneliness aside. (Which wasn't a big change from Rhodia.)

"Charlie, right? I see you around a lot. We have the same classes but I do music. But we have Physics and English. I take music for my last subject. What about you?"

He took a minute to process what she'd said. "Art?"

"So you like drawing?" She asked, leaning forward and smiling at him. It wasn't a mocking smile, a nice change from the rest of the school.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. He wasn't sure how to react. The other students rarely spoke to him, asked him anything or even looked his way.

"Sorry, am I asking too many questions? You just looked a little lonely, which I get. I'm April, by the way." It was a nice name, most human names were. (He knew what his favourite was and tried not to blush.)

"Yeah, lonely is accurate."

"That's why I came to talk to you," April said, "and you're reading my favourite book. I thought it was a sign from the universe."

"Does the universe often send signs?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'd like to think so." April brushed her hair back. "What was it like? Sheffield?"

Charlie panicked for a moment. The Doctor had said no one would ask about Sheffield. "Boring, I guess."

"I guess London must be exciting then. Less rural, lots of lights at night."

"I don't really like the lights. I liked looking at the stars." They were different stars, a whole different sky. Charlie still wanted to see them.

April laughed which made her look even happier. "You really are an art student."

"I take art?"

"No," April shook her head, "I meant you're dreamy." She blushed a little. "I mean dreamy like day dreaming."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, it is," April reassured him. "My mum always says that day dreamers are the best people. But maybe she was just trying to make me feel better. That's what parents are like."

"I won't know." Charlie hadn't been close to his parents. It wasn't personal, it was politics. He still missed them because they were his parents.

"Complicated home life?" April asked. "I get it. How are you liking the book?"

Charlie looked down at the copy of 'Eleanor and Park' in front of him. "It's wonderful."

"I've read it like, five times. Best love story ever."

"I hadn't gotten to the love part yet." Charlie looked down at the pretty cover. "I thought it was about their friendship."

"Most relationships start with being friends first," April answered.

Charlie pushed thoughts of Matteusz away. (He always seemed to be thinking of Matteusz. Charlie was yet to figure out why.) "I can't wait to finish it."

"I totally spoiled it for you, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to finish it soon anyway."

"You have to tell me what you thought after. I could talk about the ending forever. Me and Tanya had a heated debate about it."

"I'm looking forward to it." Charlie tried smiling at April, which was awkward because he was out of practice. "In the library?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we talk about it in the library? The ending?" Charlie clarified.

"Sure. Or I could text you about it?" April suggested.

Charlie nodded and pushed his phone towards her. She typed in her number and then copied his into her own contacts. Charlie smiled again at her; grateful to have made his first friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the friendships. 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment.


End file.
